Prawns
by Lanel
Summary: "I'm rather amazed at how you can read me like a computer screen." Hotaru grinned at Ruka who groaned in response at her declaration but was mentally doing a happy dance. One-shot, R&R.


This was suppposed to be a drabble but then I turned it into a one-shot :D

Credits to the dudes who helped me with this fic - You know who you are ;]

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Title: Prawns

-

'_Imai, give that back!'_

"I do not want to." Hotaru Imai firmly replied to his whining.

Seriously, she thought by now he would get the drill – she takes a million-dollar worth picture, sells it to the fan girls and will obtain about 23 million rabbits by the end of the day. Why is he so determined to disturb her way of life? Can't he just leave her be? It has been 7 years since she started to take pictures of him; his efforts of snatching back the pictures always went down the drain. She's just too awesome to handle, can't he see that? However as the thought of him not bothering her at all came, she felt as if she had her heart stabbed for countless times.

"Please Imai. Please – Just this time!" Ruka Nogi pleaded to her once more.

You know what they say, _'If you don't succeed, try and try again'_ but does this apply to his situation? He's been trying for years now but he never gives up. Nonetheless, there is a reason behind every action. What is his reason? Does he really want that picture back? If you asked him, he would've replied you with loud "No!" Then why? Why did he even bother to try and snatch back the picture if he knew that his efforts will be wasted? The reason is simple really, _he loves her_. He didn't know when he started to develop feelings for her – feelings are so mysterious.

"You know what. I'll give it to you." Hotaru suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts.

He gaped at her statement. Her and give back are not meant to be in a sentence – it's impossible! Unless, if she wants him to do something in return. Yes! That must be it, give and take! He smiled at how smart he is, he is awesome!

"Pray tell, why are you smiling like that?" Hotaru eyed him with intensity. As far as she knows she never saw him smile like that – to be honest, it's quite endearing. Okay, scratch that – it's not endearing, it looks idiotic. Why in the name of heavens did she think that his smile is endearing? _Pfft._

"Never mind. You need me to do something in return right?" Ruka instantly changed his expression into something grim. He needs to do this to erase her suspiciousness, all that acting classes with Narumi-sensei actually paid off, and note to self: better thank him later.

"I'm rather amazed at how you can read me like a computer screen." Hotaru grinned at Ruka who groaned in response at her declaration but was actually doing a happy dance in his brain.

"So what is it?" Ruka said as he sighed. Maybe, just maybe, just this time, she will ask for a kiss – Pfft. What is he thinking? Her asking for a kiss from him? Hah! He bet that people will be laughing hysterically at him right now. Laugh all you want! A man can dream right?

"I want you to tell me, how do you kill prawns?" Hotaru said with her eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"How do you kill prawns?" Ruka repeated every word she said like a recorder.

"Yes, what's your guess?" She questioned Ruka once again.

"If it was me, I would just let the poor prawn die in his or her sleep." Ruka slightly shook his head at the thought of killing it.

"But it's me we're talking about. Do not stray off the subject." Hotaru clicked her tongue at his answer.

"You are not being fair!"

"How about this, I give you a day to figure out the answer. By 7:00 PM, I want to see you at this exact spot and you tell me how to kill them." Hotaru said as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"B-But -"

"No buts. Ciao, I'll see you later." Hotaru faced her back at him as she went somewhere, probably her laboratory.

As soon as Hotaru went out of sight, a grin emerged on his face, _'I can see her tonight!'_

He can't believe his luck, guess he better find the answer for this particular question. He happily sighed as he searched for his best friend.

**

* * *

**

"Hey!"

Natsume looked up just to see his best friend in a very cheerful state. _Okay_ – something is wrong with him; he eyed his best friend as he said, "What did you do to Ruka?"

In response he got a laugh, "I'm Ruka. Can't you tell?"

"No I can't tell. Isn't it obvious?" Natsume lazily enquired him.

"Yes it is!" Ruka chirped he sat down next to his best friend. Currently, they're at the Sakura tree – Natsume's favourite place.

"Did Imai do something to you? If she did I'll -"

"No, it's nothing like that!" Ruka cut him off before he could list off his antics to assassinate his beloved.

"Then would you mind telling me what happened to you?" Natsume faced his best friend who was still jolly looking.

"I love my life!"

"That's it." Natsume snapped as he stood up and headed for Hotaru's laboratory but was then stopped by Ruka.

"Stop it Natsume!"

"What happened?" Natsume said in a frustrated voice as he sat down.

"Hotaru wants me to answer a question and in return she would give me a picture of mine."

"And how does that make your day?" Natsume counted the clouds at the sky as he thought about Ruka's feelings towards the Imai. 3 years ago, Ruka confessed to him that he has mutual feelings towards Imai – _the crab mistress_. However, he didn't really mind since he himself is pretty much in love with Mikan – the childish one. He bet that people will laugh their asses off when they know this, come on! He, **the **Natsume Hyuuga _**is in love**_ with Mikan Sakura! However, if anybody did say that to him, he would just need to burn him/her to crisp and then there: Problem solved!

"She wants me to meet her tonight so that I could tell her my answer." Ruka happily sighed.

"Pssh and to think that the thought of Imai doing something to you came in my brain." Natsume scrunched up his nose. He flicked his best friend's forehead before he asked him, "So what's the question?"

"How to kill prawns!"

"Prawns? How to kill them?"

"Yes!"

"Ruka you better stop chirping like that." Natsume growled at his companion as he finally snapped at his _lovely_ tone.

"Sorry I'm just too excited." Ruka said as he breathed in and out.

"So, how to kill prawns?"

"Yeah."

"I'm willing to bet that you said that you would just let the _poor_ prawn die in his or her sleep."

"…"

"I am so right."

"Shut it."

**

* * *

**

Ruka sighed as he searched for the person who's currently in his mind: Koko. Just recently, he tried to squeeze out a rational answer from his best friend but all he got was, "I'll just burn it." Hah, that's why you're my friend Natsume! Just go and burn everything that troubles you! GO!

So, he abandoned his best friend and searched for Koko. Just maybe, he knows how to kill prawns since he has the mind reading alice. He could've read some prawn's mind and then the prawns tell him that they're afraid of _that something_ that will come and kill it. Brilliant plan right?

"Koko!" Ruka shouted when the person came in sight. He had now found Koko who was sitting on one of the benches at Central town; he looked like he's waiting for someone.

Koko immediately recognised the voice, it belonged to Ruka. He looked up and saw that Ruka was going to sit next to him. "Ruka! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Ruka said as he faced his companion.

"And why is that?" Koko playfully smiled at him. "Do you want me to tell you Hotaru's thoughts?" Koko's grin widened when he saw that his friend's flushed face. Ever since Ruka had developed some feelings for Hotaru, he would always come to him and ask him about his _beloved's _thoughts.

"N-No!" Ruka shouted at his friend. "Maybe some other time but not now." he whispered to him.

"So what do you want?" Koko slyly smiled at him.

"Have you ever read a prawns mind?"

That question clearly surprised our Koko. Talk about being random but honestly who would want to read a friggin prawns brain? You tell me! He bet that if he did read a prawns mind, it would be something like: I like the water! Weeeeeeeee!

"Woah! Slow down buddy. Why are you asking about prawns again?"

"Just answer the question – wait no – how do you kill prawns?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Koko then saw the crest fallen expression on his face and felt guilty. "But if you ask me that, I think I would read the prawns mind and threaten it to kill itself. If it doesn't want to I'll just reveal its secrets."

"Way to go being rational Koko."

"What did I do?"

**

* * *

**

'Fudge!' Ruka mentally shouted. Why is that? It's almost 7:00 PM to be exact its 6:45 PM. He had spent his free time roaming around Alice Academy, trying to find his friends and asked each and every one of them how to kill prawns?

He sat down on the green grass and looked up at the almost dark sky. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the suggestions that he got from his friends,

Natsume: Just burn it.

Koko: read the prawns mind and threaten it to kill itself or else its secrets would be revealed.

Mikan: roast it alive and then eat it.

Nonoko: poison it using her chemicals.

Anna: stab it to death.

Yuu: doesn't want to kill it.

Kitusuneme: Google it and when you find out how to kill it – What are you waiting for? KILLL IT!

Sumire: wouldn't even bother with his question and went on flirting with him.

Those are the only people that he had asked as he wasn't able to find the others. Because of that, he grew frustrated and went off to the rendezvous place to rest. He opened his eyes and inspected his surroundings.

This place was famous for the fire flies that always visit here at the night time. He smiled as the word 'fire fly' came in his mind, he really loves that word – it reminds him of his beloved.

"Hey, blonde dude."

Speak of the devil. He instantly recognised that the lovely voice belonged to his crush. "So, what's your guess?" she questioned him as she sat down next to him.

Ruka glanced at her with a grin on his face, "You will be surprised."

"Oh really? Care to entertain me?" Hotaru said as her eyes twinkled amusingly.

"Don't worry I will."

**

* * *

**

Ruka entered his three – star room as he happily sighed and plopped down on his bed while thinking of the events that happened just now.

Hotaru _kissed_ **him.**

He felt like the he owned the world right now. He can't stop the beatific smile from emerging on his face, it just can't be helped – HOTARU KISSED HIM. Who could've thought that he would get a kiss? He had finally told her his suggestion on how to kill prawns and according to her all of them was wrong.

She said, "Think like me."

So he did try to think like her and voiced out his thoughts, "If I were you, I wouldn't even want to move a muscle."

"You're getting closer."

"Am I supposed to drown the prawn?" Ruka playfully said as he stared at her.

"You got that right." She shot him a gentle smile before she closed the distance between their lips.

Everything is perfect right now. Nothing can ruin this moment, absolutely nothing.

"Hotaru and Ruka just kissed!" a shout suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

Okay. Except that, just you wait Koko – I'll be down in a sec with my animals.

-

**THE END**

**-**

How was it? I know there are a lot of grammatical errors up there, I'm too lazy to edit it :]

As I was saying, how was it? Nice? Horrible? You decide!

Please tell me on how I can improve my writting ^^

This is my first time - writting a Rukaru fic that is. They weren't too OOC right? :S

Merry Christmas~

**PLEASE REVIEW**

PS. Anyone wants to beta - read this? PM me if you can ^^


End file.
